


real forever if by astolat [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 7)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The main thing he'd been thinking, that whole last week, was that when it was over, he'd finally be able to breathe again. He didn't know what else could've been making him feel so weird, the awful tightness in his chest every time he was in the same room with Cook, the way his stomach just kept clenching up and jumping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [real forever if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : real forever if

 **Author** : Astolat

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : American Idol Season 7 RPF

 **Pairing** : Cook/Archuleta

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None specified by author

 **Summary** : The main thing he'd been thinking, that whole last week, was that when it was over, he'd finally be able to breathe again. He didn't know what else could've been making him feel so weird, the awful tightness in his chest every time he was in the same room with Cook, the way his stomach just kept clenching up and jumping.

 **Text** : [here ](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/real%20forever%20if.html)

 **Length** 1:49:10

Podbook Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Real%20Forever%20If.m4b) (podbook and cover art by Cybel)


End file.
